Wrestling Island
by Wild Thing 16
Summary: What happens when a bunch of wrestlers are stranded on a deserted island in the middle of the pacific ocean? Too much to include in the summary. RandyLitaBatista triangle, VictoriaHHH TrishChristian. John CenaOCRated M for later chapters. Chapter 10 Now
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I don't own anything in the WWE obviously, so no law suits!

Chapter 1.

They always had two planes, one for the girls and one for the guys, that way, they didn't "mingle" too much and a diva get pregnant. The problem was, there were more diva's then male superstars, and so three diva's always had to ride with the guys. Today it was Lita, Trish, and Victoria who were chosen. They absolutely hated each other and sat as far away from one another as possible. Trish was in the very back of the plane, against the window, right next to Test. She was pretending to listen as he droned on about his life and how hard it was for him to wrestle since he had twisted his ankle a couple of weeks ago. Victoria was in the middle of the plane, right between Matt and Jeff Hardy. She was trying to read a book as they snored loudly in her ears. Lita was at the very front, with John Cena beside her, Randy Orton in front of her, and Batista behind her. They were all holding a very noisy conversation while she was trying to sleep. Since it was an overnight flight to Japan, some just wore their pajamas and were caught trying to sleep while others had absolutely no intention of falling asleep and were keeping everyone awake.

A couple of hours later, the place had quieted down a little, but John, Randy and Dave were all still keeping Lita awake. Finally she threw her pillow at Randy, because he had his seat nearly flat and was lying on his stomach talking to everyone. "What the hell was that for?" He asked as he threw it back at her. "For gossiping to much while I'm trying to sleep!" Lita said angrily. "You could have just said it a little nicer!" Randy said in a hurt voice. "OK, I swear that you sounded gay right there." Lita said. Randy slapped her on the stomach. "Hey!" Lita said in shock right before slapping Randy back. They got into a little slapping fight, Randy being as gentle as he could so as not to hurt her. Then Paul Heyman walked over to them and said "Cut it out! Lita, from now on you'll stay on the girl's plane!" He said. "Why?" She asked angrily as she gave him a death glare. "You're just too much of Tom Boy to be trusted on here." "Wow, and I was expecting an insult!" Lita said in a mock shocked voice. Heyman just stalked off. "OK, now let me please get some sleep!" She begged Randy, John and Batista. "Never!" John said with a smile on his face. Lita just sighed dramatically and pretended to fall asleep, falling over onto John. He began to gently caress her hair, which made her practically jump up. "There is a such thing as personal space between us! You know that don't you?" She asked angrily. "Oh, but you don't have a personal space anymore, remember?" Batista chimed in. "Oh, did I say that? I didn't mean it. It was a joke." Lita said in a nervous voice. "Yeah sure…" Randy said. "Oh, Shut up Orton!" Lita said as she threw her pillow at him. They began their slapping match again, then quickly stopped because Heyman came back over to talk to them some more.

Victoria was desperately trying to read _The Unreal: Fleur by Sherri Sanders, _but after repeating the same sentence five times, she gave up. After stowing her book away, she laid back in her seat and was trying to get to sleep when Matt Hardy put his head on her shoulder, and gave a huge snort. She gave the ceiling a look that clearly said your testing my patience, then closed her eyes, as if trying to get control of herself when she felt Jeff Hardy put his head on her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open, and she looked at one then the other in rage, trying to decide what to do. Then she grabbed them both by their ears and sat them up. They both quickly woke up and pleaded for her to release their ears. She squeezed both their ears tightly as she said "Unless either of you want castrated, I suggest you keep your goddamn greasy heads off me, and quiet your snoring." They both nodded furiously and scooted over in their seats as far away from her as they could, once she had let go of their ears. 'Good. Peace and quiet now.' She thought as she rested her head on her pillow and closed her eyes.

Trish began staring at the window as Test complained about his swollen ankle. She once again began to daydream as she watched the clouds zoom by the window… _'She was at the beach, looking off over the ocean at the falling sun. As she walked along, a beach house came into view and she immediately headed towards it. She was almost there when a person emerged. "Good you finally made it, thought you would never come! Here are the keys, my number is on the refrigerator, and the dogs are kept in a kennel at the side of the house. Thanks so much for taking care of the house for me." The person said, then hurried around the side of the house before Trish could say a word. Wow, a nice beach house, all hers for god knows how long, this was gonna be the best… _ "Trish! Are you even listening to me?" Test asked angrily as he shook Trish from her thought. "Yes, you were talking about facing Maven when we get to Japan." Trish said as she once again began to pay attention.

After a few hours, everyone finally went to sleep. Unfortunately, so did the pilot. At first, he was fine, but then he saw that the co.-pilot was already asleep, and he too began to get tired. Instead of informing someone, and taking a small break, he thought that he could stay awake and tough it out. Too bad he decided to nod off, and right over the middle of the Pacific Ocean. He fell asleep leaning over the controls, and unfortunately, fell right on them, causing the plane to go into a nose dive. They were spinning out of control at an alarming rate, and by the time that everyone woke up it was too late. Some how, they landed only a few miles away from an island. Although no one knew at the time since it was so dark.

Moments before the plane hit the ocean, someone had gotten to the door and opened it. Water filled the compartment as everyone frantically swam for the door. The plane was going under quickly and some of the people had been knocked out by some one accidentally kicking them in the struggle to get out. Finally, when they all broke surface, only twenty people had made it out alive. They all huddled close together, in the middle of the ocean, waiting for some kind of help to come along, and when the sun rose, so did a glimmer of hope as they saw the island in the distance.

Authors note: I know the pilot falling asleep was really stupid, but hey, I couldn't think of a better reason at the time for the plane to crash. Review soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: just a reminder, i own nothing of WWE. None of the names or products or either of the shows.

They drifted towards the island, and climbed up onto the beach. The twenty people left were: John Cena, Randy Orton, Batista, Victoria, Jeff and Matt Hardy, Trish, Christian, Lita, Test, Rey Mysterio, Eddie Guerroro, Booker T, Kurt Angle, Luther Reins, Mark Jinjrak, The undertaker, Kane, and a flight attendent named Sherry. Some of the people went to sleep while others got up and explored the island.

John, Randy, Batista and Lita all walked into the woods that were 50 yards away from the beach. As soon as they were out of sight of the beach, daylight seemed to fade away into darkness all around them. Animals were swinging from the trees directly over their heads and some where in the distance a wild cat yelled in anger.

It was hot and damp under the heavy foliage, and Lita was wanting to turn back. "OK wimpy. Go hang around the other girls" Randy said in a teasing voice. Lita didn't say anything and continued to walk with them.

Trish sat up and looked all along the beach, then she slowly got up. She began walking down towards her left, staying between the ocean and the trees. Christian got up and followed her. They walked till the trees came out to meet the oceans edge, then stopped. Christian sat down on the beach and watched the waved glide towards him while Trish looked around.

The ocean stretched on for miles and the trees seemed to do the same. Turning around and looking back up the beach, she saw no sign of the people that they left behind. "It's a long way away from humanity." Christian suddenly said. Trish looked down at him and said "We have no way of knowing that until we explore." He squinted up at her and said "I have no intention of going into those woods."

"Neither do I." she said as she hiked her long skirt up around her hips and began to walk towards the water. Christian sprang up and followed her till they were knee deep in the water. Then they began to continue around the edge of the island.

Victoria sat up and looked around. Nearly everyone around her was sleeping. She looked out towards the ocean and studied the horizon for a long time. Then remembering the bag tied to her waist, got up.

She untied the bag and knelt on the sand with it in front of her. She had packed two extra outfits made of black leather, a book, matches, tarot cards, herbs, candles and needles. She laid them all out to dry on the sandy beach. She reached to her waist for her knife, and removing it, placed it along with her other stuff.

Then she sat down and guarded her stuff for the better part of an hour. No one stirred, so she looked around. The ocean was in front of her and the trees behind. To her left the beach stretched on for a little ways then made a turn and disappeared behind the trees. The same sight met her eyes on the right, except in the distance she could just make out the outline of a tall mountain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: I don't own anything to do with the WWE so please don't sue me.**

**They had been walking in silence for the past hour. The humidity was threatening to suffocate them under the canopy of the trees, yet they still walked on. Finally, Lita stoppedand sat down on a nearby rock.**

**"I've got to take a break." She said.**

**John and Batista sat down, but Randy stared down at Lita with a smirk on his face. **

**"What?" Lita asked when she finally got tired of him gawking at her.**

**"Your not wearing a bra are you?" Randy asked.**

**Lita looked down at her tight t-shirt soaked from the ocean and sweat. She gasped and crossed her arms over her chest as Randy began to laugh.**

**"Shut up! I don't normally sleep with a bra on and it's not like i coulda grabbed one as we were getting off the plane." Lita said defensively as she blushed.**

**John had began staring at her too, but Batista had just glanced at her then starid fixedly at a nearby snake. Lita looked at John and gave him a dirty look then looked over at Batista. She followed his eyes to the snake and jumped up.**

**"Cool a snake!" She said as she walked over to it. **

**It was only 3 inches long, and colored midnight blue with orange stripes. Lita slowly began to extend her hand forward and the snake stopped to look at her. **

**"Lita, i wouldn't" Batista started to say but she shushed him. **

**With sweat dripping down her face, Lita reached forward adn picked up the small snake. It didn't bite her or even act like it was going to. It just laid in her hand and looked up at her. She began to gently stroke it, and it nuged it's head up against her hand. **

**"Awww... he's just a little lover" Lita said sweetly.**

**"Lita, you are the only girl i know that would pick up a wild snake." John said.**

**"Well, i think that snakes are just like dogs, if your nice to them, you'll have a loyal friend."Lita said as she watched the snake wrap around her wrist and fall asleep. **

**"I will name him Rob, after Boston Rob on survivor." Lita said as she stroked his head. **

**"Your nuts. Well we should keep going." Batista said as he stood up. **

**The four continued walking through the jungle, once again in silence. Lita just petted her snake and ended up tripping quit a few times. Randy and John were both staring at her in shock, while Batista kept helping her up. This continued for ten minutes, then lita stopped again suddenly.**

**"What is it this time?" Randy asked, obviously annoyed. **

**"Shhh... do you here that?" Lita asked. **

**They all paused to listen, and barely audible over the many birds and bugs, was the rushing sound of water. **

**"You don't suppose that the island is that short do you?" Lita asked.**

**No one answered her, and they all continued on again. The rushing sound of water became louder and louder, until they pushed their way into a clearing. in th emiddle was a waterfall falling down into a pool at the base of the cliff. Tiny rocks surrounded the pool and trees skirted the rocks. They just stared their looking at the pool in shock until a sudden thought struck Lita. She stripped off her clothes, set Rob down, and ran, screaming, into the water. She began to swim out towards the falls and sighed in relief.**

**"It's nice and cool" She called to them. "and there aren't many fish." **

**Randy and John, following her lead, stripped down and ran into the water. Batista stayed up on bank and watched them swimming. **

**"Get your ass in this water!" Lita called to him.**

**"No, I'm OK." He said as he sat down. **

**John came up behind Lita and pushed her under. She came back up and splashed him fiercley, as she swam backwards. She swam right into Randy, who threw her a few feet away. She swam under him and pulled him under the water with her. When he came back up, she splashed him and pointed at John, who began to swim away. Randy chased after him, and they began fighting. **

**Lita, however, swam up towards Batista, and begged him to get into the water. He shook his head no and continued to watch them. Lita went over to Randy and John, and split up their fight.**

**"Listen, you grab his legs and you grab his arms. Then toss him into the water, i'll grab him, and pull him out to the middle, that way he'll have to swim with us." Lita whispered. **

**The guys quickly agreed, then began to swim to shore. They talked to Batista for a few moments, then picked him up, and threw him in the water, where Lita grabbed his arm, and pulled him to the middle of the pool. **

**"Thanks, now my clothes are really soaked." Batista said. **

**"Well, here, i can help with that." Lita said. **

**She pulled his shirt off of him and was about to do the same with his pants. **

**"What are you doing?" Batista asked as he tried to push her away.**

**"Well, after i get your clothes off, i'll put them up on the beach to dry." Lita said as she tried to grab his pants. **

**"Get off!" Batista said as he swam away from her. **

**"Here Catch." Lita said as she passed John Batista's shirt and began to swim after Batista. "Either i do it or you do it." **

**"No! I'm Good!" Batista said as he continued to swim away from her. **

**"come on!" Lita said as she sped up. **

**"No!" Batista called back to her. **

**She disappeared under the water and Batista paused for a moment, trying to find her. Suddnely his pants were pulled off and she came up out of the water. She immediately swam towards the bank and passed them to John. **

**"Give those back!" Batista said as he swam towards the bank.**

**"No!" Lita said. As she began to pull him back towards the middle of the pool. Suddenly, a growl made them stop. John and Randy ran into the water, because a black panther had emerged from the jungle.**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**In the Ocean**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Trish and Christian continues walkingin the water, sometimes swimming because the sand would dissapear beneaththem. **

**"How long have we been swimming."Christian asked, out of breath.**

**"I don't know,but if the rock doesn't turn to sandsoon, i'm gonna turn around." Trish said.**

**"Come on, let's just go ahead and turn around."Christian said. **

**Trish paused, and studied him for a moment. He was in knee high water in nothing but hisboxers and he looked worn out.**

**_"He was running along the beach with Tishright beside him. The sun was setting and they wereheading back to the beach house that trish had been given to take care of.'i can't believe that they let you have this place." he called to her as he walked up onto the back porch.'neither can i. SARAH!' Trish shouted.a little woman appeared from around the corner.'here are some drinks' she said before disapearing again.''they even left you the maid. wow, only one thing would make this even better' christian said as he moved closer to her. 'what?' Trish asked.'a big bed up stairs,perfect for the two ofus to fit in.'christian said as he began to wrap his arms around... _**

**"Earth to Trish! are youOk?" Christian asked as he waved his hand in front of Trishes face. **

**She had been day dreaming again,then reality camecrashing down upon her. **

**"Y-yeah, sorry. We can turn back now." She said. **

**They began toswim back to the beach, side-by-side.**

**About an hour later,they reached the spotwhere they had entered the water. She crawled up on the beach and laid down on her back. He laid down besideher andthey began to gaze at the clouds. **

**"Trish,you are a crazy nut sometimes." Trish thought to herself asshe spotted a cloud that looked like a huge,fancy hotel.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**At the beach**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Victoria was thinking about that mountain, when the person nearest to her stirred and sat up. It was the flight attendant. She looked terrified as she stood up. Victoria noticed that she had on short shorts and a green tank top. Her hair was naturally red and her skin was really pale. She moved towards the trees but was stopped by Jeff Hardy. **

**"Don' t go in there. Four people havent' come back and it's not that safe." he said. **

**She looked down at him, then crossed her arms and limped away. **

**"Wait up! Can we talk?" he asked. **

**Victoria watched the two with great interest. "Hmmm... that wouldn't be such a bad threesome." She thought.**

**All around her, people were waking up, and beginning to talk. **

**Authors note: I need to think of more things surrounding Trish and Victoria. But any way. What do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Well I think I've finally got some good story lines for Victoria and Trish. See what you think. By the way, I don't own anything of the WWE's so please don't sue me.

**/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/ Trish and Christian/\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\**

Still lying on the beach, looking up at the clouds, Trish and Christian were starting to fall asleep. Finally, Trish got up and began to walk towards the woods.

"Hey wait up!" Christian said as he stood up.

Trish didn't answer; she just continued to walk towards the woods as if in a daze while Christian trailed her. They walked for twenty minutes before Trish stopped suddenly and stood still. Christian looked at her face and noticed the glazed over look and the light snoring. Trish was sleepwalking.

"Earth to Trish! Wake up!" He said as he began to shake her.

"Not now Christian I'm too tired to have sex." She mumbled as she tried to push him away.

Christian stood frozen in place looking at her as she sat down. She just sat there, staring ahead at nothing in particular. Finally Christian regained what little composure he had and started to shake her shoulder.

"Trish, you need to wake up." He said as he gently shook her awake.

She looked up at him and yawned loudly.

"Where are we?" She asked as she looked around.

"You led me here before I figured out you were sleepwalking." Christian said as he sat down in front of her.

"Oh, sorry. I should have warned you." Trish said as she began to blush a little.

"That's OK, Interesting dream?" Christian asked with a little grin on his face.

Trish blushed and looked down at her hands while mumbling something incoherent. When she looked back up, she noticed it. Behind Christian was a small hole in the rock. It was just big enough to crawl through, and it was half covered in moss.

"Hey look." Trish said as she pointed it out to Christian.

He turned around to look at the opening in the rock, then got up and walked over to it.

"Wow, it feels cool in there." He said as he stuck his hand in.

"Duh, it's out of the sun and it's by the water! Of course it's cool you idiot!" Trish said.

Christian gave her a dirty look, and then tried to climb in. He made it through the opening, but then he fell down into the darkness, screaming.

"CHRISTIAN!" Trish yelled as she jumped in after him.

She landed right on top of him with a thump.

"OW! Get off me!" Christian said angrily.

Trish climbed off of him and looked around. It was just a huge cavern with a few Stalagmites sticking up here and there. She stood up and studied the walls beside her, which were covered in some odd white goop. She reached out and wiped some off the wall with her fingers and brought it back near her face to study.

"What is it?" Christian asked from right behind her.

"Guano" Trish said.

They both looked up at the same time to see millions of bats hanging from the ceiling, still in silent slumber.

"Holy shit!" Christian said as he began to shake.

"It's OK. They're just bats." Trish said.

"Yeah, and I'm scared to death of them!" Christian said.

Trish turned around to see his pale face in the tiny bit of sunshine that was coming in through the whole that they had dropped in. She looked around and noticed a passageway leading off to their left.

Grabbing his hand she said "Come on." and started running towards the little passageway.

He just let her lead him forward while sending fleeting glances upward. Once in the passage, they slowed down to a walk, and she tried to drop his hand, but he wouldn't let go. She looked up at his face and was about to say something, but he pulled her towards him and, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissed her gently.

The kiss continued on for a few moments, and then he pulled back and whispered into her ear "Thanks."

Then they started walking down the passage again, him in lead this time.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Jeff Hardy, Victoria, and Sherry/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Everyone was wide awake now, and kind of panicky.

"I can't cook my own food! Who's going to cook my food for me?" Angle was saying in a scared voice.

Victoria rolled her eyes and continued watching Sherry and Jeff Hardy. At first Jeff was the only one doing the talking, but it looked as if he had finally got the flight attendant to open up a little because she was talking animatedly to him now.

Victoria gathered up her stuff and walked over to them.

"Hello, my name is Victoria, love." She said as she held her hand out to the flight attendant.

"Hi, I'm sherry." The woman said in a shaky voice as she shook Victoria's hand.

Jeff Hardy fell silent and was looking at Victoria with worry.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Victoria asked as she plopped down between Jeff and Sherry.

"Well, yeah, I do. You're on my leg." Sherry said.

"Oops, Sorry bout that. Better?" Victoria asked as she moved to sit right on sherry's lap.

"No, way worse! Haven't you heard of personal space?" Sherry asked as she tried to get up.

"Well, in my opinion, there is no such thing as personal space." Victoria said as she got up and sat across from them. Sherry immediately scooted closer to Jeff, who took that as a good sign, and put his arm around her. Sherry jumped and took his arm off.

"You guys haven't heard of personal space! Oh well, you stay here, while I go there." Sherry said.

She got up and walked towards the waters edge, but got stopped by Kurt Angle grabbing her waist and saying "Will you cook for me? I don't know how"

"Sorry about him. He's a little worried." said Mark.

"Aren't we all?" Sherri asked as she tried to detach herself from Angle and ended up falling over onto The Undertaker.

"Hey! Watch it!" He yelled.

Sherry just stared at amazement at him, not able to move.

"You're the Undertaker! I'm one of your biggest fans! You and John Cena are my two favorites!" she said in awe.

"Good for you, now will you kindly get off me? Or were you trying to rape me?" The Undertaker said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Undertaker sir." Sherry said as she quickly got up and began walking towards the ocean again. As she walked she noticed all the wrestlers around her and it finally hit her. She was the only non wrestler on this island.

She could meet anyone of them she wanted to meet! She could finally meet John Cena and give him a hug like she always wanted to do.

She started jumping for joy, but stopped when she began to get funny looks.

"Sorry, just living every wrestling fans dream over here. I had to do a few hops of joy." she said as she began to walk towards the water.

Jeff Hardy chased after and met her by the waters edge.

"Hey, sorry if I freaked you out back there, when you moved closer to me, I thought you wanted me to…" he trailed off as she jumped at him, knocking him over and hugged him.

"Oh, 1 down, god knows how many to go!" She said happily as she began to get up.

He grabbed her and held her in place.

"What?" he asked in a confused voice.

"I'm vowing to hug all you wrestlers; I may never get another chance like this!" She said happily.

She tried to get back up but he held her in place.

"OK, so you're a wrestling fan then?" He asked.

"Duh, I've been ever since…" and she broke into a long boring story.

"OK then, well, I'll let you go hug everyone then." He said uncertainly after awhile.

She beamed then began to run towards the Undertaker. When he noticed her running at him, he got up and took off towards the woods as fast as he could.

Victoria stepped in between the two of them with open arms and said "My turn."

Sherry hesitantly hugged her then tried to push her away. Victoria continued the hug and even grabbed sherry's ass. Sherry slapped her away, and slowly walked back to Jeff Hardy, who was rolling with laughter.

"OK, good luck, with hugging everyone." He said as he wiped a tear away from the corner of his eye.

Sherry gave him a dirty look, and stood up again.

"Look at that sunset." She said distractedly.

"I've always wanted to see one over a beach." She said dreamily as she gazed over the water.

Jeff looked at her then said "Well, I'm ready to get something to eat, let's see what's on this island."

He grabbed her hand and began walking towards the mountain that Victoria had seen.

Unknown to them, Victoria was following closely.

**/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\Lita, Batista, John, and Randy\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

All four of them were still in the water, watching the Black Panther sniff there clothes. After a few moments it began to walk towards the water. Lita grabbed Batista and Randy's hands in fear, but never took her eyes off the big black animal in front of her.

"Glad we made you come in the water?" Lita asked Batista.

The panther hissed at them menacingly, and began to pace back and forth, along the bank, watching them.

"Great, it's not gonna leave till it eats us." Lita said in a scared voice.

Randy and Batista reached out to hold her at the same time, but Randy got there first. He pulled her close and hugged her gently.

Lita, however, didn't let go of Batista's hand. John was just floating beside them, looking at the panther, totally unaware that his two best friends were holding each other.

"Shit! The sun is setting! We're gonna have to spend the night in a pool because of this damn panther." Randy said.

The panther roared as if answering him. Batista put his arms around Lita as well, so now she was sandwiched between both the men.

"Uh, guys, you're squishing me." She said.

Batista immediately let go but Randy held onto her.

"Guess this is as good a time as ever to tell you this, Lita, I'm in love with you." Randy said. The three of them turned to look at Randy in surprise.

"You do?" Lita asked.

"Yeah, I have for awhile now. Just didn't know how to tell you." Randy said.

Lita just looked at him in shock then shook her head.

"You're not thinking properly, we'll talk about this after we get out of this pool of water." She said

"Now's as good a time as ever." Randy said.

"Yeah, we ain't going anywhere for awhile." John added in.

Lita looked at Batista, but he didn't say anything, he wouldn't even meet her eyes. So she looked back at Randy and said "Are you sure this isn't just because we're in a life or death situation?"

"No, I've known it since that night that you snuck over to my hotel room to play poker with us. Remember, we all got drunk?" Randy said.

"and passed out in your bed," Lita chimed in.

"And woke up in the morning in a tangled mess," John said.

"With cards and pizza spread out all over us." Batista said quietly.

Lita blushed brightly remembering how she woke up.

"Yeah, you and Batista woke up because you kissed each other in your sleep." John said.

"I woke up beside you and saw the peacefulness on you face. You looked so beautiful. I knew from then on, that I wanted you." Randy said.

Lita pulled his arms off of her and dunked under the water. When she came back up They were all looking at her weird.

"What? I was getting hot" She said defensively.

The panther roared again and swiped at the water, but jumped back when it splashed. They watched it in interest for a few moments, then Randy said "Well, Lita, what do you have to say about this?"

She thought for a moment then said "We can try a relationship out."

Randy grabbed her and kissed her deeply. She pushed him away and said "Whoa now! Take it a little bit slower."

John laughed, but Batista just gave a weak smile before dunking himself.

"Hey, while we're waiting on the Panther to give up, race you guys to the falls." Lita said as she took off swimming. Randy passed her up, John was just behind her, but Batista just started to swim towards the falls slowly.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: Sorry I haven't written in awhile. Can anyone please e-mail me about what happens on Raw? John Cena is one of my favorite wrestlers and I don't have cable. I'd love immense detail please. My e-mail is Please, send me some information. By the way, I don't own anything of the WWE's. On with the story…

Chapter 5 (Hard to remember)

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/John Cena, Randy Orton, Batista, and Lita\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Lita won the race to the water falls (Of course!) and found a ledge that they could sit on. She was the first one to raise herself up, then John, Randy and last, Batista. The water fall circled completely around the ledge, making it a good hiding place. **

**The four of them fit comfortably on it and could stand up. Standing up was a bad idea though, because the panther saw them and let out a growl before running at them. Lita screamed and jumped into Batista's arms. **

**He held her tight as they watched the panther draw nearer. It got to the water fall edge and stopped immediately. It watched the water fall for a few moments then swiped at it. **

**Feeling the pressure of the water startled it so badly that it ran out into the jungle again. They all sighed in relief and began to relax. Lita blushed brightly when she realized that she had been holing onto Batista. **

"**Sorry." She mumbled as she tried to break away. **

**He held her close and their eyes met. Both felt the urge to kiss the other one. They seemed to be in a daze until Lita shook her head and stepped away from Batista. She looked to see what Randy's reaction to her hugging Batista was, and saw him looking her up and down. Then she realized that they were all still naked. **

"**Oh shit!" She said as she tried to cover herself up.**

**Randy laughed and moved towards her with a sly smile on his face. **

"**Hey beautiful." He said in a playful voice as he put his arms around her.**

"**Hey, I say let's get some clothes on." Lita said uncomfortably. **

"**No, that panther might come back. Besides, it's more interesting this way." Randy said. **

**Lita took a step back from him and said "I'd be much happier if I at least had a big t-shirt on. Especially since it's getting dark and we're most likely gonna spend the night here." Lita said. **

**Batista jumped up and said "I'll go get out clothes." **

"**Thanks Batista." Lita said gratefully. **

**He went out and gathered up all their clothes. When he saw Lita's snake lying on the ground, he hesitated then picked it up. **

"**Here let me help you with that." John said to Batista. **

"**Oh, thanks, here." He said as he handed him his and Randy's clothes.**

"**Be careful Batista." John said as he grabbed the clothes. **

**Batista paused for a moment then said "What do you mean?" **

"**I saw the way you looked at her. I'm just warning you, don't do it. Randy would never forgive either of you." John said. **

"**I don't know what you're talking about." Batista said as he walked back to the waterfall and went back under it. **

**He felt a sting of jealousy when he saw Randy kiss Lita. She pushed him off and moved towards Batista. **

"**Here." He said as he handed her Rob and some clothes. **

"**Thanks Batista, but this isn't my shirt. Lita said as she looked at the clothes he handed her. **

"**Well you said you wanted a bigger shirt to sleep in so I'm letting you use mine." He said.**

**She gave him a warm smile and slipped the shirt on with her pajama pants. She grabbed Rob from him and gave him a kiss on the cheek after saying thank you. **

**It took all his Will Power to keep him from just grabbing her and kissing her deeply. **

**She pulled away without trouble, and sat down on the ledge, against the wall and began to pet Rob. **

**Randy sat down beside her and put his arm around her. He gave her a quick little kiss and tried to pet Rob to, but Rob tried to bite him. **

"**Holy Shit!" He said as he jumped. **

**Lita just laughed and continued to pet Rob. **

**Batista quickly got dressed and looked up just in time to see John giving him a dirty look. **

**After they were all dressed, they sat close to each other and fell asleep. **

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Jeff, Sherry, and Victoria/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**It was getting really dark now, and they had just climbed up the side of the mountain. **

**Jeff gathered some fire wood and they started a fire right at the mouth of a cave. They were all just sitting there looking into the fire in complete silence. Sherry was getting sick of Victoria. **

**The whole time they were climbing up the small mountain, Victoria kept touching her ass and rubbing her legs gently. She had even grabbed her boobs at one time and said "I'm guessing that they are B's"**

"**No, they are actually D's." Sherry said angrily after throwing Victoria's hands off her. **

**Jeff gave her a sly smile and said "Really?" **

**Sherry had blushed brightly and said nothing. **

**After they had made a fire, Jeff scooted close to sherry and put his arm around her. The whole time that they were sitting there he was glancing at her boobs. So was Victoria. **

"**Guys, I'm getting kind of tired." Sherry said as she began to lie down. **

"**Wait, you gave me a hug earlier so I want something in return." Jeff said as if he had practiced saying these words over and over again in his head.**

**She sat back up and looked him in the eye. **

"**What?" she asked in a bored voice. **

"**I want to see your boobs." He said, in a not so confident voice. **

**She sighed then lifted her shirt up. **

"**Out of the bra." He said. **

"**Got any Mardi Gras Beads?" she asked. **

"**No." He answered. **

"**Then it's not happening." She said, and then she lied back down and fell asleep. **

**Victoria took out her Tarot cards and began to lay them out in front of her on the sand. She picked up card after card as if she was looking for a certain one, but collecting their information as she went. **

"**This isn't good, looks like death, destruction, and so hopes of being saved." She said. **

"**Hey, Victoria, can you tell my future with those cards of yours?" Jeff asked as he scooted closer to Victoria. **

"**Yes, but for a good price." Victoria answered. **

"**What?" Jeff asked. **

"**Well, normally I'd charge seventy-five cents per reading, but under the circumstances, I say, find me something to eat, and I'll see how many readings your good for." She said. **

**Without another word, Jeff got up and took one of the sticks that was just on fire at the very tip. He walked into the woods and disappeared. **

**Victoria continued to sit there reading the Tarot cards and predicting all the bad things that were about to happen to the people on the island. (Hint, hint)**

**Jeff returned half an hour later with his shirt full of berries and bananas. He laid them out in front of her and said "Well how many is this worth?" **

**Her mouth dropped open and she said "That's worth a good week of fortune telling. Thank you so much!"**

**Jeff just shook his head and said "Can I have my first one now?"**

"**Of course, take the cards and shuffle them till you feel that they are well shuffled." She said as she began to pick up the berries and inspect them. **

**He shuffled the cards for ten minutes, and then handed them to her. **

**She sat down the banana that she had been chewing on, and laid the cards face down on the ground between the two of them. **

"**OK, (She flipped a card over) this means, that the knowledge you learn now will help you in the near future. (She flipped the next one) You're life will be thrown into disarray by a new lover. (She flipped over the third card) Temptations of the flesh, you're gonna have sex. (She flipped over the fourth card) An unwelcome guest will steel your lover away and you'll be stuck in sadness. (She flipped the last card over) Happiness will find you soon, from the kindness of someone unexpected." Victoria finished. **

**Jeff stared down at the cards then glanced over at Sherry's sleeping form. **

"**My advice is to keep all the information you know close at hand for it will help you in the immediate future." Victoria said. **

"**And the other stuff." **

"**It all links together. Sounds like you and her are gonna get together, she'll make you do back flips for her, you'll sleep together, she'll notice someone else; the unexpected guest; then you'll find happiness with friends." Victoria said. **

"**Well, at least I'll have fun in the mean time." Jeff said sadly. **

"**I think it's time we go to sleep." Victoria said as she laid down right beside Sherry.**

**Jeff lied down on the other side of her and soon they were all asleep. **

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Trish and Christian\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**They walked on in silence, Christian still holding her hand. Trish's heart was going a million mile's a minute. **

**She was still thinking about the kiss, but looking way deeper into it then she should have. **

_**He threw her up against the wall and kissed her deeply, his tongue exploring her mouth gently. A low moan escaped her as he broke away and said "I love you Trish. I want to be with you forever." She didn't have time to say a word because he was once again exploring her mouth. **_

_**Fireworks were going off all around them, and she had never felt so special in her life. In the heat of the moment, he had her on the ground and his hand began to trail up her shirt. He lifted his head "Do you really want to give it up to me? I mean, I'd love you to, but I can wait as long as you want me to." He said. **_

_**She had never in her life met such an amazing and sweet guy…**_

"**Hey, Trish, does it seem like we're going downhill to you?" Christian asked, snapping her from her thoughts. **

"**Yeah, it kind of does feel that way." She answered after a few moments.**

"**What?" he asked. **

"**It feels like we're going downhill." She said. **

**They walked on in silence, the air around them grew colder, and the path became steeper, heading downhill. **

**It took Trish a little while to realize that Christian was staring at her. She looked over at him and met his eyes. She blushed at the intensity of his eyes and asked "What?" **

"**Sorry, didn't realize I was staring, you're just so beautiful." He answered, not taking his eyes off her. **

**She looked forward and mumbled a thank you. He stopped walking, and pulled her close to him. **

"**I think we should stop here for the night." He said as he placed one of his hands on her waist. **

"**OK." She said, but she tried to back away from him. **

**He held on to her tight and said "What's wrong?" **

"**You're the first guy that I've been this close to." Trish replied. **

"**Really?" he asked as he put his other hand between her shoulder blades and rested his forehead against hers. **

**She didn't answer at first because she was distracted by his eyes boring holes into hers. **

**She nodded her head against his and he gave her another sly smile. Then he pushed his lips down to meet hers, and pulled her torso towards him. **

**She went along with the kiss, a little unsure of what to do, but following his lead. After a few moments she pushed him away, and stepped back. **

"**Are-are we really going to spend the night h-here?" she asked as she backed against the wall.**

"**Yeah might as well." Christian said as he began to sit down. **

"**_I'll let her come to me this time."_ Christian thought**

**Trish slowly sat down and brought her legs up and put her arms around them. She was really scared, and Christian knew it wouldn't be long before she would crack. **

**After a few moments, she scooted over beside him and cuddled up to him. **

"**You OK?" He asked in mock concern. **

"**Yeah, I'm just scared. I don't like the dark much. That's why I prefer the city." She said. **

**He put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. Half facing each other and half facing forward, they huddled together.**

**He pulled her even closer after another moment, and hugged her tight with one arm while his other hand came to a rest on her boob. She didn't protest, so he continued on to begin giving her a hickey. His breath on her neck then the feel of his tongue just melted her to the spot. **

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Someone else/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**He had been out on the ocean for a day now, unable to find land. Finally, as the sun began to disappear, he could just make out the outline of an island. Maybe others who survived from the crash would be there. He swam with what strength he had left towards the mysterious island. **

**Authors note:** Well, what do ya'll think? I know that I made Trish innocent, but bear with me. And I don't know who the mysterious guy is yet. Who would you like it to be? Tell me when you review and I'll bring out the mysterious character in chapter ten. Whoever you guys choose… So please review ASAP! I love hearing from all you guys!


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: Evil laughter!

chapter6

**/John, Lita, Randy, Batista/**

**The next morning, Lita woke up and cuddled closer to Batista, thinking about what a good morning it was already. It took **

**her a few seconds to relaize that it was Batista she was laying against. She quickly sat up and scooted away.**

**Her movements had woken him up and he sat up to.**

**"Sorry." Lita quickly said. "Didn't mean to wake you up." **

**"Oh, that'sOK." Batista said. He could still feel the warmth of her pressed against him and it made him a little to happy if **

**you know what i mean. **

**Suddenly a yell made them both jump. Rob had crawled up John's leg and bit him.He quickly threw the snake and jumped into the water.**

**"LITA THAT FUCKING SNAKE IS DISGUSTING! IT BIT ME!" John yelled as he splashed around in the water. **

**Lita ran over to the snake and picked him up. **

**"JOHN IF YOU HURT MY SNAKE I WILL KILL YOU!" Lita screamed at John. **

**"FUCK YOU!" He said as he climbed out of the water and went into the woods on his left. **

**Randy quickly followed John while Lita ran off to her right, closely followed by Batista who had grabbed her shirt.**

**\/\/\\/\\/\/\\/\/\/Jeff, Sherry and Victoria/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\**

**When Sherry woke up, Victoria was spooning her and feeling up her breasts. **

**"Sleep well?" she asked when she saw sherry's eyes open.**

**"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Sherry screamed then punched Victoria.**

**Victoria flew off of her and rolled away. Sherry quickly got up and ran over to her kicking her in the gut. After a few **

**moments, Vitoria caught Sherry's foot and dragged her down to the ground. She Staddled Sherry and began punghing her in **

**the face. **

**"How dare you hit me!" Victoria said as she threw more punches.**

**Sherry rolled over on top of Victoria and started punching her. **

**"How dare you touch me!" She said. **

**The two began fighting for the position on top as Jeff watched. **

**"I should really try to break this up." He said as he began to stand up but then the two women rolled into a huge mud pit. **

**"Then again, it's always better to let them duke it out." He said as he sat back down.**

**Sherry was on the top position, when they heard a howl right next to them that made them stop.**

**\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\ Trish and Christian/\\/\/\\/\/\/\**

**After making out the entire night, Trish opened her eyes to see sunlight coming in from right beside them. **

**She sat up and looked around.**

**Christian was laying there with his arms around her waist and her thoughts traveled back to just a few hours previous. **

**_Sliding his hands gently along her body he whispered "i love you" onto her lips then captured them again. His words were emotion filled and sweet as can be._**

**"Hey Christian. Wake up." Trish said as she shook him. **

**He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her.**

**"Oh yeah, that's right. I'm planning on sleeping with Trish. That's who it was." Christian thought to hmself.**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Someone else\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Triple H Rolled over to embrace the mornings sun, then silently sat up.**

**"I wonder if there were any other sruvivors" He thought as he stared down the never ending beach.**

Authors note: And the person most wanted by all you lovely reviewers... HHH.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: Sorry it's been so long. my internet is down and i have to update through school, and they try to ban this site so i'm risking

my neck for your entertainment! Remember that! Also, i'd like to say how sorry i am about chavo Guerrero. I just found out last night,

and it makes me really sad.

Ch. 7

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/Batista and Lita/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Lita! Wait up!" Batista yelled.

Lita didn't even slow down though, so Batista had to run to catch up with her.

"Hey! Calm down a little! He didn't mean anything by it!" Batista said when he caught up to her.

"DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING BY IT! HE WOULD HAVE KILLED POOR ROB!" Lita screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Calm down! Just take a few deep breaths OK. we need to stay calm or we'll really lose our heads about everything."

Batista said.

"Stop telling me to calm down! What are you chasing me for anyway?" Lita asked as she began to relax a little.

"Well, i was gonna give you back your shirt." Batista said as he stopped walking.

SHe immediatly stopped and put Rob down on the ground.

"OH, Batista, i'm sorry. You should have said something. I forgot i had you shirt on." She said.

"Well i don't mind, we might wanna go back and get your pants to though, since you only have my shirt on." he said.

She picked Rob back up and they went back to under the waterfalls and Lita slipped her pants back on.

She took Batista's shirt off and turned towards him to hand it over. He paused before giving her her shirt back, he was

too busy looking at her chest.

He quickly corrected himself, and stopped staring.

"Sorry, you need your privacy." he said as he held her shirt out to her.

"Like it matters after skinny dipping with each other." she replied.

Lita reached out to take her shirt and her hand fell over the top of his. A warm, pleasurable tingling sensation traveled all

the way through both their bodies.

Suddenly, his gleaming muscles covered in sweat and water was a little too much for Lita to handle.

They both dropped the shirts as he grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him.

Their bare abdomens were touching as he bent down and captured her lips.

\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\Jeff, Sherry, and Victoria\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/

They slowly looked over to their right and saw a tiny little wolf cub sitting there howling.

"Awwww, isn't it adorable?" Victoria said as she pushed sherry off of her.

"Yeah, but i bet it's mama isn't too far behind, we better go back to the beach." Jeff said.

"Yeah, me first." Sherry said as she began to walk away.

"Hey, jeff! Remember what she said last night about mardi gras beads?" Victoria asked Jeff as she dug around in her

bag.

"Yeah, why?" Jeff asked curiously as he walked over to her.

"Here, trade these in for the rest of your fortunes." Victoria said as she pulled out a strand of purple mardi gras beads.

"It's definetly worth it." Jeff said as he took the beads.

"Hey! Sherry! Guess what i got!" Jeff said.

She quickly turned around, a little annoyed and asked "What?"

He held the beads up in front of her face.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

He nodded with a huge grin on his face and she had to smile with him.

"allright, but over there where Victoria can't see." Sherry said as she took Jeff's hand and led him into the jungle.

Once in, she leaned up against a tree then raised her shirt and bra up.

Jeff stood there for a good ten minutes without letting her lower her shirt, then he gave her the beads.

"I swear, this island is making us act like teenagers in puberty again." Sherry said as she and Jeff once again

began to go towards the beach.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\Trish and Christian\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/

Up ahead, they could see a light shining through, but they weren't gonna get to it anytime soon with the way

they were walking.

Every few minutes, Christian would put his hands on Trish or back her up against the wall and raise her shirt over her

head.

"OK, we can do something when we get back to the beach and make a plan for survival or something!" Trish said in

an annoyed voice.

"No that will take way too long, i want you now." Christian said as his mind screamed "I'M GONNA GET LAID! I'M

GONNA GET LAID!"

"NO! Not yet! I'm just not all that comfortable yet!" Trish said.

"Come on please!" Christian said with a puppy dog smile.

"OK, i'll make you a deal, we'll race for it. If i make it to the mouth of this cave first, we wait, you make it first, we'll do it

right then and there. Ready go!" Trish said as they began to run.

Trish had failed to mention that she had been on the track team in highschool and easily beat him.

"OK come on! I see them right up ahead!" Trish said as she pointed to vague figures in the distance.

Christian sighed, and walked along side her.

Suddenly, out of the trees popped two figures: Randy Orton and John Cena, and John was yelling about something.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\HHH\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/

He slowly got up and walked along the beach. THen in the distance, figures began to emerge, and he heard the sound of

John Cena yelling at Randy Orton. He ran the rest of the way to them, and saw that Trish and Christian were there as well.

"How many survived?" he asked quickly.

to be continued... BA BA BUM!


	8. Chapter 8

The twenty people left were: John Cena, Randy Orton, Batista, Victoria, Jeff and Matt Hardy, Trish, Christian, Lita, Test, Rey Mysterio, Eddie Guerroro, Booker T, Kurt Angle, Luther Reins, Mark Jinjrak, The undertaker, Kane, and a flight attendant named Sherry. Then HHH

Authors note: Sorry that I haven't included all the characters in the story, I will now. Warning though, Kurt Angle has gone slightly insane so bear with me on that. And I'm glad you appreciate me risking getting kicked off the computer at school.

By the way: Merry Christmas!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Lita and Batista/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/

They stayed intertwined for a little bit, then Lita took a step back.

They were both still a little breathless and all they could do at first was look at one another.

Finally, Batista spoke "Lita, I-"but he couldn't bring himself to finish.

"Um… I have to go find Randy. See if John is Ok." Lita said as she slipped her shirt on.

"Good idea! Let's go find Randy and uh, get out of from behind this crazy waterfall." Batista said half-heartedly.

Lita grabbed Rob up and the two began walking through the woods back towards the beach. They kept their distance apart, but every few minutes, Lita's hand would shoot up to her lips as the feel of his passed on them again.

After a little bit of walking in silence, Batista looked over at her and saw her blush brightly.

"Um… it's a beautiful woman, I mean beautiful day." He said suddenly.

He quietly cursed himself under his breath for making the situation a little more uncomfortable.

"Yeah, it's a pretty day." Lita said nervously as Rob began crawling up her sleeve.

After a few hours, they had reached the beach and saw Randy with John sitting at the shore side.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\Trish, Christian, John, Randy, and HHH/

"God, what are you yelling about!" Trish said as she caught up with John and Randy.

"Lita and her damn snake!" John said.

"Lita survived" HHH said as he walked up to join them.

"Yeah" Randy said.

"Who else?" HHH asked worriedly.

"All kinds of people, they are up ahead." Christian said.

"Oh," HHH said as they began to come onto the survivors who were all sitting on the beach.

After they walked up, Lita and Batista came out of the jungle, and Jeff, Sherry and Victoria came from the other side of the beach.  
"Only 21 of us survived?" HHH mumbled to himself disbelievingly.

No one answered him. As he looked around the at the survivors, he heard the complaints of hunger and thirst.

"This is bad" He said to himself. Then he looked over at John and Randy, "Have you guys formed a plan of survival?" He asked.

"We went exploring." John answered as he sat down by the waves.

HHH Looked around then said "Has Any One Formed a plan for survival?"

Every head turned his way but he got no answer in return.

He sighed in annoyance. "OK, we need to agree on some things! We need food, Shelter, Water and Fire. We need to work together to get these things.

"Who the hell appointed you in charge?" Kane asked as he stepped up.

"Well no one else was taking the job. Ok, Lita, John, Batista and Randy, you go find a fresh source of water, Trish, Christian, Test and Mark Jinjrak, go find food. Undertaker, Kane, Kurt, Luther and Rey, make the shelter. Eddie, you'll help me build a fire." HHH said.

Complaints came at him from every direction.

"I will not take orders from you" Kane said.

"I have matches and you didn't even call my name." Victoria said

"Dude! You forgot the Hardy's and sherry." Jeff Hardy said.

"But I'm Hungry!" Kurt whined.

Then a flight attendant came up and said "Hi, I'm sherry, You need a hug." And she hugged him as tight as she could, then walked away.

He watched her thinking a few naughty thoughts then turned his attention back to everyone.

"If you want to survive this is the plan. And those of you I didn't call are a back up party just in case another group doesn't' fulfill their jobs. Victoria, give me those matches." HHH said.

"I still don't want to take orders from you. You think that just because you owned the show means that you can own us." Kane said as he walked up and got IN HHH's face.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: Once again, very sorry for the wait, but please, enjoy chapter 9!

Chapter 9: Who's in charge?

HHH looked at Kane angrily and said "If you don't get the hell out of my face, I will make you ten times uglier than you are."

Kane was just about to reply when the flight attendant rushed over.

"Wait! Let's not fight! If we work together to come up with a plan we can survive!" She said.

"Shut up!" Kane said as he turned his attention towards her.

"Wait a minute! I agree with her and With HHH. We do need someone to work on building shelter, building fire, finding water, finding food, and we even need a scouting party to check out the local wild life." Jeff Hardy said.

"OK, so let's just split ourselves into groups. So no one person is a leader. I'm going to help build shelter. Anyone who wants to help, come with me." Sherry said as she stepped off towards the trees.

John Cena, Test, Mark Jinjrak, Kane, Undertaker, Luther Reins and Kurt Angle all went over to her.

"If you promise to teach me to cook, I'll build you a shelter." Kurt Angle said.

She smiled at him and said "You are so cute and obsessed with food. Give me a hug!" Sherry said.

She actually refused to move on until she gave everyone (except the undertaker who ran away towards the trees) a hug.

When she stopped to give John a hug, he grabbed her up in his arms and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Well, I can see you're very friendly." She said with a giggle.

"If that's what you call it" He said with a sly smile.

Then he picked up the beads from around her neck.

"Did you really earn these?" he asked.

"Sure did." She said.

"Too bad I don't have more." He said.

She moved away and gave him a playful slap then said "Come on, we should get busy. Undertaker! I'm coming to give you a hug!"

They all started moving towards the trees where undertaker was hiding.

"I just want to build a shelter I don't want a hug!" The undertaker said as he ran away.

"But I'm your biggest fan! " She said as she chased after him.

Trish looked after them then decided to take a stand.

"I'll go look for food, any one want to join?" she asked.

Christian, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Randy Orton, and Rey Mysterio stood up.

Then, Lita said, I know where some fresh water is, I just need someone to go help me get it."

Batista was the only one to stand up.

They gave each other and odd glance then began to walk towards the jungle.

Eddie Guerero then stood up and said, "Booker, would you come with me to check the island out."

"Yeah man."

Then after everyone had left, Victoria and HHH looked at each other with a smile.

"Guess we're stuck working together" Victoria said.

"Looks like, want to show me what is in that bag now?" HHH said.

To be continued…….


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note: Sorry it took so long! **

**Chapter ten**

**/Victoria and HHH\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Victoria pulled out her two extra outfits made of black leather, her book, some matches, the tarot cards, herbs, candles and needles. She laid them all out on the sandy beach in front of him.

"Where did you get all this?" HHH asked in amazement as he reached for the tarot cards.

She quickly slapped his hand and said "Just my carry on bag."

"You had enough time to get your carry on bag out of the compartment?" he asked as he eyed her suspiciously.

"No, I didn't have enough warning to grab anything. I just don't trust the over head compartments very much so I had it around my waist." She said.

"And it stayed their while you were thrown around in the ocean for hours on end" HHH said skeptically.

Her eyes narrowed in anger and frustration at him.

"What are you trying to imply?" she said, her voice rough with the rage inside of her.

"That I just don't believe that a bag would stay on someone's waist while gravity and the ocean are trying to coax it off." HHH said.

"Well if you don't believe me, then I'll take my stuff back and not let you use them." She said as she began to grab the items between them.

"I'm not saying… well I didn't… wait, I'm sorry. Trust is an important issue for survival and if that's what you say happened, I'll believe you." He said as he watched her throw the matches into a side pocket.

"Ok, so you aren't going to try and question me further on a stupid topic?" She asked with a note of triumph in her voice.

He slowly shook his head.

"All right, I'll leave this here for now so that I can help you collect some wood for a fire."

He was about to reply when Lita and Batista walked up.

"We have a bit of a problem." She said.

"What?" HHH asked.

"Well, we kind of know where to find water, but we have nothing to carry it back in." Batista stated.

"Well, then either find something or draw a map." Victoria said rudely.

"Well, we would, but there is nothing to draw on or with and if you hadn't noticed, there aren't exactly many containers or such lying around." Lita said as she coldly eyed Victoria.

"Excuse me for trying to help!" Victoria said.

"You weren't trying to help! You were just being a bitch like normal!" Lita said.

"Oh no you didn't just call me a bitch you little fucking whore!" Victoria yelled.

Lita grabbed Victoria by her hair and threw her down onto the sand and tried to hit her but was immediately picked up by Batista and roughly led away.

Victoria tried to go after her but was held up by HHH.

"Let me at her! I'll kill that fucking whore!" Victoria yelled as she tried to dodge around HHH.

He suddenly whipped her around to face him and planted a kiss on her lips.

She immediately stopped struggling and kissed him back. After a few moments, she broke apart from him and said "What was that for?"

"It was the only was I could get you too stop trying to go after Lita." He said unconvincingly.

"Was that the only reason" She asked.

He nodded.

"Then you'll get really angry when I do this." She said as she jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist. Then before he could say anything, she kissed him and stuck her tongue into his mouth.

**/Lita and Batista\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Stop, we're already halfway back to the water!" He said angrily as she once again showed a sign of turning back to get at Victoria.

"What's it matter? We have nothing to take it back in or to draw a map on." She said angrily.

Suddenly, he grabbed her and pushed her up against a tree and pinned her there.

"I'm getting really tired of you bitching and moaning! Cut it out and let's just find a damn solution to this fucking problem!" he said angrily.

She just stared at him with a blank look on her face and asked "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing" he said as he released her and started to walk again.

"It's some thing; you've never ever hurt me before, or got close!"

"You want to know what's wrong; my problem is the fact that I can't always do this!"

He said as he turned around and kissed her.

Lita just stood there for a moment, in his arms while he was exploring her mouth. Then, without thinking, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body up against his.

He backed her back up into the tree and pinned her there with his hips.

Then, he began to run his hands up her shirt, and sense finally came back to her.

She shoved him away and said" What are you doing?"

He just stared at her in shock.

"I have a boyfriend! He's your best friend! How could you?" She shouted.

The hurt and guilty expression on his face hurt her worse than what he said next.

"It's not my fault that you're just a huge whore." He said.

She stood there for a few minutes, then tears filled her eyes and she ran off into the trees.

He tried to follow her but she was a lot faster than her.

He stood looking around for a few minutes, regretting his words and needing to find her.

"Lita, I'm sorry!" He called out in the false hope that she would hear.

Lita, who was sitting in a tree not to far from him didn't say a word, but just cried while vowing to never speak to him again.

**/\/ John, Sherry, Randy, and others\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

After all the hugs were passed out, Sherry immediately went over to find a good spot for shelter while all the guys began to gather woods, huge leaves, rocks, and anything else they could find for material.

She found the perfect spot. Up far enough from the water to not have to worry about hide tide and far enough from the trees to have to worry about any animals or fruit falling on it.

"Ok, is this the spot?" John asked from behind her.

"Yep, all we need to do is find a way to build the shelter with all this." She said as she looked critically at the huge leafs and various other things.

"We can do it." John said as he too critically looked at what they had gathered.

"OK, let's get started." Sherry said.

It took them most of the day to do it, but they were finally able to come up with five shelters that were for the most part, sturdy.

"OK, I have and Idea on how to help Triple H and Victoria." Sherry said.

"How?" John asked.

She whispered something into his ear. He smiled at her, then they both ran towards the trees.


	11. Authors note

Hello Everyone!!!

I'm back. I've decided that I need to write again. I apologize to everyone who began reading this story and then got stuck without the ending or really without the last 2/3 of the story.

I'm back though and ready to finish this. I apologize for not posting for a couple of years, however, I was having some tough times in my life and am now back to the funness of writing.

And even though it doesn't seem like it, I'm a few years older, a few years wiser and a few years more experienced. I plan to take this story to the next level in drama, action and romance. Also the comedy, I hope that while you read my story you bust up laughing at some point. If you do, please tell me because then my dream of having an emotional influence on someone that reads my story will come true.

I'm going to reread everything I wrote and start adding on by tomorrow at the latest, that I promise. Oh, and by the way, I do apologize, but I do plan to keep the late and great eddie gurreroe in the story since he was in it from the beginning.

Let me hear your thoughts on anything and everything because I live off the reviews when writing these stories.

Also, check out my other wrestling fic I'm currently writing as well: forbidden truths. I haven't figured where its going yet, but it has a kickass prologue and I plan to have a lot of fun with that one too.

Thanks Ya'll

Wild Thing 16


End file.
